Various types of smokehouses are known for the purpose of smoking comestibles such as meat, fish, cheese, etc., using smoke which is produced by a wood fuel. The smoke is carried into a smoke chamber by suitable ducts. In such a process it is desired to control the amount of heat being carried by the mixture of air and smoke gases, to prevent the comestibles from drying out. Smokehouses of the above described type usually are used for industrial applications and are therefore large in size and weight.
There has been a long need for a portable smokehouse which is suitable for city dwellers and yet provide smoked comestibles with the quality commensurate with the smokehouses used by industry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable smokehouse which is inexpensive to manufacture which is versatile, and can be selectively used as a barbecue or smokehouse.